


Wicked And Divine

by actionkat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Will, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Hannibal is a Cannibal, JustFuckMeUp, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teasing, Top Hannibal, Will is wearing the Venus In Fur collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionkat/pseuds/actionkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His expression changed to one of dominance as he tightened his grip on the hair and pulled; yanking Will’s head back, his finger still twisted in the collar. The action forced Will to fully face up, completely at the mercy of the man above him. </p><p>His voice had a false softness to it as he pulled on Will’s hair and collar. “What was that, love? Yes what?”</p><p>Will gasped at the pressure around his neck, letting his eyes flutter shut as he spoke. “Yes, <i>daddy<i>.”</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked And Divine

**Author's Note:**

> My Murder Wife made some beautiful (and kinky) art to go with this fic, you should [check it out!](http://endromeda.tumblr.com/post/145146425889/emeraldpoison-i-would-just-a-like-to-make-a)

HANNIBAL LECTER had been looking forward to arriving home that evening. Especially after receiving an extremely suggestive text message from Will Graham in the middle of an appointment with a patient. Which after the departing of said patient, was followed by a few more suggestive exchanges and new plans for Will to come over for dinner after his classes ended for the day. Although he had expected for them to go up to his bedroom after their meal for ‘dessert’, like they often did when Will came over, Hannibal couldn’t say he expected to be greeted by the overwhelming aroma of sex when he opened his front door, or the sight he witnessed after following the particularly robust scent to his bedroom.

“I couldn’t wait for you, Daddy.” Will said, pushing the bright pink dildo further into his waiting hole as he gave Hannibal his most innocent wide-eyed look from below his long eyelashes. 

Hannibal inhaled; a deep and musky scent invaded his lungs, making his cock twitch in anticipation at the view and strong aroma of his lover’s arousal. His eyes raked over Will’s body; naked. Naked on Hannibal’s bed with a dildo filling his ass and cock leaking as it bounced on his stomach. He brought hand up to loosen his tie, taking a powerful step closer to the bed, watching a teasing smile appear on Will’s face as his eyes flickered to the growing problem in Hannibal’s slacks.

“That was naughty, Will. You should have waited for daddy to come home and take care of you. You need to be punished.” Hannibal walked closer to the bed, hooking a finger in the black collar around his lover’s neck.

Will exhaled in a gasp as his collar was yanked, pulling him into a sitting position on the blue duvet, Hannibal’s face mere centimeters from his waiting lips. Their breath was coming out in harsh puffs against each other as Will was held in position, the dildo still sitting inside of him, he clenched against it, excited for the moment the pink imitation would be exchanged for the larger and much more satisfying feel of Hannibal’s cock buried in him. “I’m sorry, daddy. I just couldn’t take another moment without your cock. Been thinking about sucking you all day, how you feel in my mouth, how you taste.” He paused, licking his lips before lowering his voice and saying, “I had that plug you gave me in all day, to be ready for you. All stretched, for you.” 

His finger curled in the collar, making it tighter on Will’s neck as he tipped his head back, baring the flesh the collar was wrapped around. “This was a lovely show to come home to, beloved.” He growled, tongue darting out and flicking against Will’s red bottom lip. “But, you will still be punished for starting the entertainment without me. You need a good spanking to learn your lesson, don’t you agree?”

A shiver ran down Will’s back as he breathed out a simple word of approval to the suggestion. Hannibal’s hand combed through Will’s hair, feeling the soft and loose curls weave around his hand, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. Suddenly, his expression changed to one of dominance as he tightened his grip on the hair and pulled; yanking Will’s head back, his finger still twisted in the collar. The action forced Will to fully face up, completely at the mercy of the man above him. 

His voice had a false softness to it as he pulled on Will’s hair and collar. “What was that, love? Yes what?”

Will gasped at the pressure around his neck, letting his eyes flutter shut as he spoke. “Yes, _daddy. _”__

__Hannibal leaned in, biting Will’s shoulder possessively, his pointed teeth dragging sharply across sensitive flesh. The sharp intake of breath filled him with pride as he bit down hard enough to nearly break the skin, drawing a high-pitched sound from Will’s mouth. He would never get over how easy it was to reduce his lover to a mushy pile of begs and whimpers as he explored and toyed with every part of the body he had grown to know so well._ _

__“Good boy. Daddy is going to give you your spanking now.” Hannibal said, dropping his hand from the leather collar to Will’s naked thigh, digging his finger’s into the skin. He could feel Will arch into him as his nails left crescent marks high on his leg, his hand roughly slid down between his thighs, coming achingly close to grazing Will’s cock._ _

__Using his leverage and grip on the man’s thigh, Hannibal began to push Will over on the bed. Catching on, his lover allowed himself to be pushed onto his stomach easily, feet landing on the floor as he positioned his ass up in front of Hannibal. He pushed his ass up higher; making a very clear display of the pink dildo that was still positioned deep inside him. Hannibal caught himself before he moaned at the sight; he licked his lips as Will turned his head back to glance at him._ _

__“Do you like what you see?” Will bit his lower lip, wigging his filled ass at the man above him._ _

__Hannibal growled, instinct taking over as he moved as quickly and quietly as he did when sneaking up on a victim, he appeared at Will’s side before his lover had even had a chance to realize he had moved. His hand pulling hard on Will’s hair once again, yanking his head up to look at him. “Very much.” He said, voice coming out in a steady and predatory tone as he used his free hand to grab a handful of Will’s ass, massaging the flesh, he pulled to the side, exposing more of the pink toy stretching his lover._ _

__“Beautiful,” He said, releasing his grip and giving a teasing slap where his hand had dug into the skin. He pulled at the hair still wrapped around his fingers on his other hand, he heard Will groan in anticipation, his little ass wiggling as he tried to reposition himself on the bed, Hannibal to yanked on his hair again, drawing a moan from his lover as he raised his hand above his ass. “I can’t wait to see it all red and warm.” He said as his hand came down. A smack echoed in the room, the force of the action made Will’s body jerk forward as he gasped at the sharp feeling of Hannibal’s hand hitting his flesh._ _

__Hannibal watched with pleasure as the skin on Will’s ass turned pink, stemming from the darker pink imprint of his hand. “What do you say, beloved, ten? I think ten good spanks would be an adequate punishment for starting without me.”_ _

__“Yes, daddy.” He affirmed, recovering from the slap be began to show off his ass again, high in the air, skin as bright as the dildo poking out of his body._ _

__Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hair, giving it a quick tug in the way he knew drove his lover crazy as he once again made contact with the pink flesh of Will’s round and lush ass. He leaned in, voice coming out in almost a hiss against the writhing man’s ear. “Two. Be a good boy and count the rest for me, each one you miss will add two extra spanks.”_ _

__He felt Will shiver under his hands as the third spank hit his body, a sharp pain running up through his body from the spot where the hand had made contact with his body. “T-three.” He stammered out, finding pleasure in the way he knew his voice made Hannibal’s mouth curve into a wicked smile above him. Every slap made his body clench around the toy inside of him, it was a filthy mess of pleasure and pain under his skin, and it only made his already painfully hard cock even harder._ _

__“F-four.”_ _

__“Good boy.”_ _

__“F-five.”_ _

__“My good dirty boy.”_ _

__“S…six.”_ _

__“You are doing so well, beloved. Here I was almost hoping that you would miss one,” He paused, giving the seventh slap._ _

__“Seven.” Will mumbled into the duvet under his face as Hannibal went on._ _

__“You see, I am quite fond of playing with this beautiful ass of yours.”_ _

__Hannibal felt an urge to lick away the bead of sweat that had formed and was now running down between his lover’s shoulder blades, glistening against the dimmed light in the room. He gave in, ducking his head; tasting the salty perspiration. Licking up the curvature of Will’s strong and muscular shoulders arching under him, he savored the sensations he could smell and taste under the deep and overpowering ones of arousal and sex. Will was practically radiating desire, and Hannibal was glad that he had stopped using that terrible aftershave after he had started buying him better ones for Christmas. Sandalwood paired much better with the musk of sex than Old Spice. Although, for the noises Will was currently making, Hannibal was sure he would lick him no matter what scent he was wearing._ _

__The spanking continued in a rhythmical fashion after Hannibal had finished licking the sweat away from Will’s body, the tang of salt and sandalwood still on his tongue._ _

__“N-n…nine” Will spoke through gritted teeth as he restrained from begging his lover to hurry up and fuck him already._ _

__“My good boy.”_ _

__“T-ten.” He spoke with more conviction. “Thank you, daddy.”_ _

__Will tried to turn over as Hannibal released his hair, but was stopped by a rough hand holding him down._ _

__“Did I tell you to turn over, beloved?”_ _

__“No, daddy.”_ _

__Hannibal trailed his hands down Will’s sides, treasuring the feel of his skin under his own, the warmth rising from him, and the trust that he held for the cannibal. Allowing him to order and control him. He moved his hands down to Will’s freshly reddened cheeks, hot and marked. He fondled the flesh, a smile growing on his lips as he spread his lover’s cheeks, getting a better view of the pink toy deep inside Will. He traced his index finger around the stretched hole, making Will groan and push back into him. “Hush, my beautiful boy. I could eat you alive.”_ _

__The feeling was drawn out as Hannibal removed the toy painfully slow. Stopping to leave small kisses around it every so often as he pulled it out, millimeter by millimeter. Will tried to still his movements and desire as he moaned, clutching the duvet so hard his knuckles were turning white. He let out a breath as the toy was pulled fully out, the feeling of emptiness was short lived as Hannibal’s mouth was soon connected to his hole, tongue shoving past the ring of muscle in a urgent manner, not stopping or slowing as he plunged his tongue in and out of his lover._ _

__“Daddy,” Will moaned, feeling a quiver rush through his body. “I want your cock, daddy. I want your big cock fucking me, filling me up. None of my toys are as good as you, they don’t satisfy me, not like your cock, daddy. Need your cock.”_ _

__The sound that rose up from Hannibal’s throat was a cross between a growl and a moan, it was feral and untamed, a sound of need that told Will just how much Hannibal wanted to fulfill the babble of his lover, his face still buried in Will’s lush ass, kissing and licking at every inch. Eating him alive from the inside out._ _

__Hannibal lifted his face up. “What a good boy, letting daddy taste you. Do you want to be fucked now, beloved? Like the filthy boy you are?”_ _

__Will nodded, letting out a surprised breath as Hannibal’s hand came down, roughly slapping him on his ass, as the other hand grabbed his collar and yanked, forcing him to took up at Hannibal as he spoke._ _

__“I didn’t seem to hear you, what did you say?”_ _

__“Yes, daddy.”_ _

__Hannibal’s lip twitched up in the corner, he released his grip on Will as he stood up from the bed, hands pulling out the button down from his pants as he began unbuttoning. “Good boy. Crawl up to the top of the bed and lay down.”_ _

__Will gave a quick response and crawled to the top on the bed, lying down on top of the fancy bedding, head resting on the pillows that smelled strongly of Hannibal’s shampoo where he slept every night. From this angel he could see Hannibal undressing, making quick work of his shirt and tented slacks, Will licked his lips, knowing very well what those slacks and fancy underwear were concealing underneath. The button down was pushed off his shoulders, exposing his full graying chest hair, he met Will’s eyes as they were now both fully exposed to the other, both taking their sweet time running eyes up and down the bare and unprotected flesh of the other._ _

__Tossing his shoes down with the rest of his clothing, Hannibal joined Will up on the bed, the look of his face as he drew closer could be described no other way than predatory. The look in his eyes as he drank Will in was cannibalistic; it was full of hunger, he looked like at any moment he might pull out a knife and eat every piece of Will raw. And with Hannibal, it wasn’t like that was an unlikely possibility…_ _

__The thought made Will’s cock twitch with excitement._ _

__“Are you going to fuck me now, daddy?” He said, a smirk tugging at his lips only when he noticed that Hannibal still had his tie gripped in his hand, rather than on the floor with the rest of his clothing._ _

__“Hands above your head. Hold onto the headboard.” Hannibal ordered, holding the silk tie up, watching as Will brought his hands up to the headboard, grin still dancing on his lips._ _

__“Yes, daddy.” He said as Hannibal began to restrain him, feeling the silk rub against his wrists as he tested the tightness of the cloth when his lover was finishing his work._ _

__Hannibal moved back down on the bed until he was between Will’s legs, he pried Will’s knees apart in a swift motion, effectively spreading his legs. He licked his lips, watching his submissive and impatient lover as he observed Hannibal’s every move, waiting for him to decide what he was going to use Will for next._ _

__“Good boy.” Hannibal said, his finger tracing Will’s open and ready hole. “I am going to fuck you so hard that you’ll go blind, you won’t remember your own name when I’m done using you.”_ _

__Will fought to not let the needy sound bubbling in his throat out. “Y-yes. Please, daddy.”_ _

__“My little cockslut. You love this don’t you? Filthy boy.” Hannibal said, using his other hand to stroke his own cock, thumb swiping over his slit on every stroke, wiping away the beads on precum gathering at the tip. “Don’t worry, beloved, your daddy will take excellent care of you.”_ _

__Reaching over to the bedside table, Hannibal pulled out a condom and half empty bottle of lube. Ripping the foil packet open smoothly, he rolled it over his leaking cock, savoring the little moans and impatient motions of the man under him as he watched with desperate eyes. Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his hand he stroked his cock again, covering it in the slick liquid as he moved to position the tip at Will’s waiting hole. He pushed in hard and fast, not allowing Will anytime to get used to the girth of his member as he entered his body._ _

__Will choked on his breath, knuckles turning white as he gripped onto the headboard he was tied to, incomprehensible words of pleasure coming out in grunts and moans as his body accepted Hannibal into it. “F-fuck, daddy, yes…”_ _

__Hannibal thrust into him until he bottomed out as his hips slapped against the red, sensitive skin of Will’s ass, making his lover wince as he made another sound of ecstasy. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s leg, hoisting him up to get a better angle as he pulled all but the tip out before slamming back into Will again, determined to milk every plea and wanton sound possible from the man before he came._ _

__“Good boy.” Hannibal growled, loving the way a shiver went through Will’s body every time any praise was put upon him. “Aren’t you my good little cockslut? Always ready to take daddy’s cock. My good little boy.”_ _

__“Always ready, daddy. L-love your cock, love how it feels filling me up.” Will said between grunts as Hannibal thrust in and out of him._ _

__Hannibal looked away from Will’s beautifully scrunched up face to watch his cock disappearing into him with every movement, how smooth and effortlessly Will took him no matter how hard or fast he went._ _

__“Harder, daddy.” Will practically begged, wrapping the leg not restrained by Hannibal’s hand around his back. His cock was bouncing with their every joint movement, leaking on everything it touched, the tip was dark, looking painfully hard as it awaited release._ _

__Not wanting to disappoint his lovely boy, Hannibal braced his leg against the bed and began to thrust harder, feeling his balls slap against Will’s pale skin. His lover’s scream of his name echoed through the room as Hannibal’s cock managed to hit the bundle of nerves as he tilted his position._ _

__“H-Hannibal.” Will cried through the pleasure. “Daddy, please.”_ _

__Hannibal reached up and grabbed Will’s leather collar, tugging his face up to meet him in a solid and messy kiss. The kiss was full of saliva, tongue, and clanking teeth as he fought to keep contact with his writhing lover’s mouth as he continued to keep up hitting the same spot inside of Will, keeping his screams floating through the room with every rough thrust. They moaned together, neither caring about the strings of spit that came away with every wet kiss, or the way Hannibal was tugging on Will’s collar like it was the only thing holding him onto the surface of the planet._ _

__Will choked into Hannibal’s mouth, feeling his oxygen flow begin to slow with the grip of the cloth and hand around his neck, he tried to raise his hips to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, desperate for any friction on his dripping cock. He was completely at his lover’s mercy, at any point he could be killed or eaten alive. Or even if Hannibal gripped even a little tighter; he could fully choke Will, cutting off all supply of oxygen he was still managing to choke in. The only one with the power to decide his fate was Hannibal. The thought only served in making him even more desperate for friction._ _

__The feeling of being inside Will was electrifying, it was a power rush that was nearly equal to how he felt taking a life, he could feel his cock twitch, coming closer to orgasm every moment. He fought off the familiar heat in his belly, wanting to continue fucking his beautiful, loud, boy into the mattress for as long as possible._ _

__“D-daddy, I’m gonna cum.” Will stammered out though the hold on his collar._ _

__“No.” Was all Hannibal replied, continuing to thrust into Will before adding more. “You can come when I say you can come, not a second before.”_ _

__The wide-eyed look that Will gave him made Hannibal wonder if that was too far, if the safeword they had set up so long ago was going to be used for the first time. Will bit his lip, a look of pure curiosity and arousal overtaking his face._ _

__“Okay, daddy.” He said, tipping his head back up and taking his lover’s mouth back in a messy kiss. Hannibal forced his tongue into Will’s mouth, tasting and prodding every corner of his mouth, desperate to taste every inch of him, to be as far inside him as possible, to become more conjoined than they already were. It was a desperation they shared. To become one._ _

__Will grunted as his prostate was hit full on again, fighting away the boiling feeling that twisted deep inside him, like he was going to explode at any moment. He wanted to reach down and grip his cock, give it some relief from the painful hard-on he’d been walking around all day with as it bounced between his and Hannibal’s stomachs, dampening the skin it came in contact with as beads of precum gathered at the tip and rolled down the shaft. The sounds coming from his mouth were uncontrollable now, a stream of begs, moans, pleas, and grunts were flowing from his mouth. He knew the noises he made were pleasing to Hannibal if the stream of praises and ‘good boys’ he grunted in return were anything to go off of._ _

__“My good little cockslut, taking my cock so well,” He moaned, shoving his tongue in Will’s open mouth. “ _Tu graži, mano mylimasis. _”___ _

____He let out a small gasp at the use of Hannibal’s native language; he twisted on the bed, pulling at the ties on his wrist. “Daddy, daddy, daddy, I’m gonna come. C-can’t…” He broke off, arching his back off the bed as Hannibal slammed into him again, who nearing the breaking point of his own orgasm as well._ _ _ _

____Hannibal growled, taking hold of Will’s collar once again, pulling their faces close enough to feel each other’s panting breath. He lowered his voice, against Will’s cheek as he aimed one last time to hit his prostate, whispering. “Come, my good boy. Come.”_ _ _ _

____He felt the heat in his stomach boil over; it rose up in him faster than he knew possible. His mouth gaped open as a rush of pleasure overcame him, he felt Hannibal’s mouth cover his own as he continued to forcefully thrust into him, Will’s moaned as his cock shot strings of hot come on his and Hannibal’s stomachs, unable to keep any movement to his side of his kiss as his body lost all ability to move, collapsing boneless on the bed as his orgasm overcame him. Hannibal followed within seconds, his grip on Will’s collar tightened, the chokehold drew yet another moan from Will, drawing his orgasm out, matching with Hannibal’s as he felt his lover’s cock twitch and fill the condom inside him._ _ _ _

____Hannibal pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to Will, he turned his head to look at the boneless man next to him, who was currently closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, filling his lungs with the oxygen he had been deprived of. They lay there silently for a few moments, relishing in the post-coital bliss of their release._ _ _ _

____“That was great.” Will said, only opening his eyes and looking at Hannibal after he had spoken._ _ _ _

____Hannibal hummed positively in response. “It was beyond ‘great’.”_ _ _ _

____“Stellar? Fantastic?” Will asked, a tang of sarcasm to his voice, mixed in with the overwhelming bliss that lingered._ _ _ _

____“Those are much better terms to describe what we just did.” Hannibal said, matching Will’s tone as he removed the condom and tossed it in the general direction of his waste basket, the room would already be needing a good cleaning._ _ _ _

____He chuckled, eyes still closed as he threw his arm over his face, making his plans to not move for a while quite clear. “Want to untie me now?”_ _ _ _

____Hannibal pushed himself up, undoing the tie from around Will’s wrist and the headboard. Seeing the pink imprints left in the flesh as his lover pulled his wrists free and sighed, still caught up in the rush. “Would you like me to make you that meal now?”_ _ _ _

____“I think we may have done this backwards, Hannibal, most people do dinner before sex.”_ _ _ _

____His mouth twitched, standing up off the bed and finding his disregarded underwear still lying at the foot of the bed. “If I recall, I wasn’t the one who decided to disrupt dinner plans by showing up naked in your bedroom, Will.”_ _ _ _

____“Complaining?”_ _ _ _

____“Not at all.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write dominant top Hannibal, daddy kink, or spanking but I wanted to try so this is my submission to JustFuckMeUp Kink Fest. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
